<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing your fears by Weirdandwired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809907">Facing your fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired'>Weirdandwired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz x Amity One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, gay female character, grom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amity had given Luz the note before grom happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz x Amity One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facing your fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENCHANTING GROM FRIGHT!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED<br/>This is the first story I've written in first person. This is also a mix of what happens in the show as some scenes and lines are direct from the episode and what I have written as a fanfiction. Since some lines and scenes are direct from the episode I will say this again: I do not own The Owl House in anyway shape or form. The rights belong to Dana Terrace and Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity’s POV</p><p>	The smell of love through the air filled the air as I walked through the halls of Hexside. Streamers and banners were being hung up. I never really understood the whole thing of asking some out or getting dressed up for a date. The thought just never appealed to me. Every year, I just went with Bocsha, Skara and few other friends as a group. I never understood it, until I started hanging out with Luz. Now that girl was in my every thought. She makes me blush from the smallest things and can always make me laugh. I can be myself when I’m with her. It wasn’t until a week ago that the realization hit me. I was in love with Luz.</p><p>	Over the last few days, I have thought of countless ideas on how to ask her to the dance. When I finally decided on just writing a note, it took several hours on what I would say. Emotional vulnerability is never my strong suit. I was walking through halls with my note to Luz and I wasn’t paying attention until I bumped into something. I fell on my butt as my books and the letter fell on the floor. “Watch it nitwit!” I said instinctively. I looked to see who I bumped into and of course it had to be Luz. My heart started to beat faster than normal. “Oh sorry, Luz. And co.” Luz helped pick up my book as I stood up. </p><p>	“Oh, and I think this is yours.” Luz said, holding the letter.</p><p>	My heart started to beat faster as the butterflies felt like they were going to burst out of my stomach. I yanked the letter out of her hand.</p><p>	“Ohh. Quick grabbers.”  Luz joked making claw motions.</p><p>	“It -It’s, it’s private.” I said.</p><p>	‘This is your chance. Take her away from the crowd and ask her.’ I thought to myself. But before I could, the intercom came on.</p><p>	“Good morning students. This is your principal. I am pleased to announce that this year’s champion is…Amity Blight.”</p><p>	My heart dropped as my worst fear was going to be on display for everybody to see. They are all going to see me being rejected by the human. Not only that, but they are going to find out I’m gay. The other students stared at me and whispered. Luz however, did the exact opposite.</p><p>	“Woohoo!. Oh yeah. Get it girl. Amity!” Luz cheered, only to realize that no one else was joining in. Sometimes I really wondered why I loved this girl. </p><p>	I did the only sensible thing at that moment, I ran. Hiding in the gym, I sat on the top of the bleachers, staring at the floor. Why did it have to be me of all people? Why<br/>
couldn’t it have been someone like Willow and her fear of Ladybugs? Or Boscha and her fear of spiders? But no, it had to the witch whose fear was to ask out another girl. “My life is over.” I said out loud. </p><p>	My thoughts were interrupted as Luz came into the gym. I saw her push the button, opening the trap door and bringing up the weapons. “Their not for decoration.” I said walking towards Luz. “This is where I’ll make my debut as Grom queen.” I told her the story of Gromethous, the fear bringer. How it tries to escape every year and has to be defeated by the Grom king/queen. How it takes the form of your biggest fear. The little voice in my head spoke again. ‘This is your chance. No one is around. Give her the letter and ask her.’ I sighed as I pulled out the letter. I turned around to Luz. Here goes everything. </p><p>	“Luz, I – I want you to have this.” I hesitantly gave her the note, our fingers brushing just for a moment. My face heated up at the quick contact. Why does her hand have to be soft?</p><p>	She took the note and opened it eying me suspiciously. Her eyes widen and a huge blush covered her face. “You – You want me to be your date to Grom?” </p><p>	I nodded weakly, my blush growing bigger by the moment. </p><p>	“I’d love to.”</p><p>	“It’s completely fine if you don’t want to. I just.” I blinked for a second, staring at the Latino. “Wait what did you say?”</p><p>	Luz giggled. “I said I would be happy to be your date to Grom.”</p><p>	My face lit up as I twirled Luz around in a big hug. All the fear and anxiety about Luz rejecting me left my body as I felt a weight lifted off my shoulder. Of course, that came with the new fear of everybody reacting to me dancing with Luz, but I would deal with that later. Right now I was the happiest girl ever. I put her down still smiling like an idiot.</p><p>	“Was that your worst fear?” Luz asked.</p><p>	“Not anymore.” I said smiling. “We better get to class. We don’t want to get detention.”</p><p>	“Lead the way.”</p><p>At Grom<br/>
I stood at the entrance to Grom in a pink dress waiting for Luz. I couldn’t stop playing with my dress or my hands as my entire body was filled with anxiety. When Luz showed up, it only got worse. She was dressed in a dark blue suit with pink tutu around her waist. I smiled and pulled her into a deep hug. “You look nice. Weird, but nice. </p><p>	Luz hugged me back. “You look nice to.”</p><p>	“Hey before I go in there and possible embarrass myself, I want to say thanks for being my date to Grom.”</p><p>	“No problem. Now go in there and kick Grom’s butt.”</p><p>	Smiling, I walked into the auditorium and too the weapon rack, where I chose the sword. Taking a deep breath, I headed down to face Gromethous. It placed it’s black tendril on my head causing my eyes to glow. Moments later, it morphed into my former friend group as Boscha, Skara and few other girls stood before me. Their faces contorted into a wicked scowl and disappointed looks. </p><p>	“So you actually went to grom with the human as your date? I thought you were better than this.” Boscha said.</p><p>	I couldn’t hear the crowd but I know they were talking about me.</p><p>	“Yeah, I only thought you associated with a select few? I just never thought you would choose the human over us.” Skara said.</p><p>	“You’re a joke.” One girl said.</p><p>	“So much for little miss perfect. Oh how the might have fallen.” Another girl said.</p><p>	“Shut up!” I screamed as I cut one of them down.</p><p>	The crowd erupted in cheers. The girl who called me joke tried to jump me, but I dodged it and cut her down as well. More cheers erupted from the crowd. My confidence was slowly building as I faced Skara. She launched fireball at me and I ducked as it sailed over my head. I raised my sword and brought it down cutting down the Skara illusion. Only one left.</p><p>	“Why did you really ask the human out?” The Boscha illusion said smirking.  </p><p>	“Like I’d tell you. Your not real.” I swung my sword at the illusion but it quickly moved out of the way.</p><p>	“Oh, I’m very real Amity. I’m a real as your crush on the human.”</p><p>	The crowd gasped. My face went bright red as I loosen my grip on the sword. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening. My body froze in fear. I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. All I could do was stare at fear monster. I could feel everyone’s eyes stare into my soul, judging me as if I was a failed class project. Tears started to form in my eyes. My life is officially over.</p><p>	“You think she’d ever love you?”</p><p>	Somehow I managed to find my voice but it was broken and shaky. “Sh-she agreed…to…be my date.”</p><p>	“Only to make you happy. She will never love you and will only think of you as a friend. No one will ever accept you after this and you’ll be alone forever.”</p><p>	Tears streamed down my face as each word felt like a punch to the face. All my insecurities. All the reasons for hiding who I am and for hiding my sexuality, came flooding to the front of my mind. I screamed in pain as I cut down the Illusion before dropping the sword. As the creature vanished, the grom tiara appeared on my head as the crowd cheered at my victory. I didn’t feel like a champion or a queen at all. All I felt was numbness and embarrassment.</p><p>	I ran out of the gym tears still pouring down my face. Running into the first classroom I saw, I curled into a corner and hugged my arms. Everything inside me hurt as I screamed into the empty classroom. My tears came out like a flood now as everything I worked for, all my accomplishments, felt meaningless. Through the flood of tears, I noticed Luz, Boscha, Skara and 2 of my other former friends looking at me. “Please leave me alone.”</p><p>	“Amity, sweetie. It’s gonna be okay.” Skara said, slowly moving towards me. </p><p>	I curled deeper into the corner. “Don’t come any closer. Don’t hurt me please.”</p><p>	“We’re not going to hurt you.” Luz said.</p><p>	“I said stop moving!!!!” I screamed. “I’m an outcast now. Once this reaches my parents and Lilith, my life is over. My biggest secret just exposed to the entire school and now everyone knows I’m gay and in love with Luz. No one is going to love me and I will be alone for the rest of my life. If you keep associating with me, you will only get hurt. So please just leave me alone.”</p><p>	“That’s not true Amity. Your not alone.” Luz said, slowly making her way towards me.</p><p>	“How do you know that Luz?” I spat back.</p><p>	She knelt in front of me and took my hands “Because I will always be here for you.”</p><p>	I yanked my hands away. “You don’t love me the way I do. Say it human. Say that you don’t love me.” </p><p>	I realized my mistake to late as Luz flinched at the word human. The expression of shock and hurt clear on her face. I really am a horrible person. Instead of leaving me though, she took my hands again and looked me in the eyes. “I love you Amity.”</p><p>	I tackled her in a hug wrapping my arms around her neck. Luz stroked me hair as I cried loudly into her shoulder. “I’m sorry I called you human.”</p><p>	“It’s okay, sweetie. I know you didn’t mean it.” Luz said.</p><p>	“Hey, um. I know I probably have no right to say anything after what just happened, but I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry because that’s actually what I would say and it actually hurt me. No one deserves what happened to you. I know we’re not friends anymore and that I’m selfish, a bully and egotistical, but I would be an outcast with you. I think all of us here would that.” Boscha said fiddling with her dress.</p><p>	The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p>	I don’t know how long I was crying, but at some point I must have calmed down. Wiping my eyes, I blew my nose into a tissue. Looking around, I noticed that everyone was still with me. Even Luz was still holding me. “Wait your all still here?”</p><p>	“Of course. We care about you silly.” Said Skara.</p><p>	“And to answer your next question, we have been giving everyone updates on how your feeling. We left out big things like your mental breakdown and told everyone we are taking care of you.” Boscha said. “We have also been getting updates on what people thought about your um, coming out. So far, people seem to be okay with it.” </p><p>        I smiled. It seemed my life wasn’t over.</p><p>	“Grom’s not over. You want to come Amity?” Asked Skara.</p><p>	I shook my head. “You guys go on ahead. I want to stay here for a while.”</p><p>	The girls nodded and hugged me before heading back to the party, leaving me and Luz alone. We sat there cuddling in the empty classroom as Luz stroked my hair.</p><p>	“Hey, we never did have our dance.” Luz smiled, making me giggle.</p><p>	I stood up and held out my hand. “Well, may I have this dance?”</p><p>	Luz took my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around her neck. Our eyes met and the world seemed to freeze, as everything else melted away. As we danced in the empty classroom, I felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Happiness. With the days leading up to grom, I had been freaking out on how to ask Luz to the dance. But now I just felt happy. Tilting my head, I closed my eyes as I leaned in. Our lips met in a gentle kiss that sent electricity coursing through me. I giggled as the kiss ended and looked into the eyes of my new girlfriend. At that moment, I knew Luz was right. I was never going to be alone anymore.</p><p>	“I love you.” I said.</p><p>	“I love you to Amity.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>